Hey You
by HexBunny
Summary: When the boys are called in for a demon, they're expecting trouble but things get difficult when they run into a childhood friend. *This story is set in about season ?3? Exploring an idea as to why the guys get their tattoos* Mature. Warnings for language, alcohol use, adult themes, suicide, and abuse. Sam/FemaleOC
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ FIRST! As you know, Supernatural and its characters don't belong to me and all that jazz. Thought I would start this by saying that I found the outline of this story that a friend of mine and I did about 6 years ago. He passed away almost 3 years ago and I wanted to finish the project in his memory. I had the muse for it and pumped it out in about 4 days so please be kind if there are mistakes. This story is an OC, Mia x Sam but I also have an alternate version with Mia x Dean because the original outline had it with Sam but I do love me some Dean. SO keep an eye out on that one, probably named November Rain (yes they are both classic rock songs). The other one will be very similar but with some big detail changes and a different(ish) ending so people won't get bored.

 **Chapter One**

For a child, thunderstorms can mean intense fear. Lightning flashes and thunder rolls deep and ominous, carrying the fear of an unknown fate. During these storms parents reassure their children that they are safe. They tell stories claiming that thunder is just the angels bowling and it gives the child something silly to imagine instead of the true danger that could accompany any storm. But some children are never told these stories. Some children are left to face their fears alone.

Mia was one of those children. Her father was a hunter and there were times when she spent weeks alone in a rundown motel, eating pb&j's and watching too much tv to pass the time. This week had been one of those times but there was one thing that had helped. The room next door had also been rented by a hunter who had kids of his own. They'd spent the last few days playing in the cornfield across the street from the motel. The oldest boy had even bandaged her knee when she'd skinned it crossing the road.

She doubted that they ever felt alone, those boys. Not like she did. Their dad was a hunter and gone a lot, just like hers, but they had a huge advantage. They had each other. She'd been envious of that since the first time they met a couple years before. With their dads being old rivals, they often found themselves on the same case, competing for the best kill.

The young girl cowered in the back of the tiny motel closet, covering her ears and shutting her eyes tight as if dulling the sound would take away the storm. The power flickered and went out and she was alone in the darkness with only the scent of her father's old leather jacket to comfort her.

Outside the wind picked up, howling across the plains. Sheets of rain blew across the roof and somewhere a tornado siren blared, moments before the splintered cracking of a tree limb. Mia broke down into tears, unsure of what to do and too afraid to move. From the other side of the closet door she heard a loud bang, then the door flung open and a hand grabbed hers. Her green eyes shot up to the face of the boy next door. Her friend.

He yelled something as lightning flashed across his face, but his voice was drowned out by thunder. He pulled her up and out the door, practically dragging her to the next room where he and his brother were staying. Mia jumped when the door slammed behind them. The room was pitch black, but the boy shoved a flashlight into her hands and gripped her shoulders, leaning down slightly to look her in the face.

"Go get in the tub with Sammy. Hurry up and keep your head down," he said. She wanted to ask what about him. What he going to do, but she was still too shaken up to talk. He wiped her cheek of tears and pushed her away.

When she opened the bathroom door faint candle light shimmered across the walls, making the flying duck wallpaper look as though their wings were moving. Mia gripped the flashlight until her knuckles turned white. Sam peeked out from around the shower curtain and motioned for Mia. She quickly joined him in the tub, stepping high over the tacky baby blue side.

"Where's Dean?" he asked as she sat down and scoot close to his side. He was trembling too.

"I… I don't know. He told me to get in here with you," she managed to say.

Sam nodded slowly and put his blanket around her. Mia fidgeted with the flashlight. She peered over to him but his eyes were locked on the door. Watching. Waiting for his brother. He was about her age, maybe a year older, and sweet as pie. She liked him though she was too young to really understand what that meant. All she knew was that she liked being around him.

Dean came in a few minutes later, dropping a bag on the floor by the tub before climbing in between them. He put one arm around Mia and rested one hand on Sam's back, being the good big brother he knew he had to be. Mia gazed up at him but he was looking at Sam. In that moment, Mia knew exactly how lucky Sam was to have someone to care about him. To protect him. That's what Mia wanted. But things couldn't stay this way and she knew it. The storm raged on and Mia shifted closer to Dean's side.

The kids survived the night, but the next day brought a storm none of them was prepared for. Their fathers were back. Done with the hunt but none too happy. Something had gone wrong and the two fought. From that day on Mia's father did his best to keep her as far away from the Winchester's as possible. The boys were gone, and Mia was alone all over again.

Mia shook her head, rubbing her temples with her slender fingers. Those memories did no good. She hadn't seen or heard from the Winchester boys in over a decade but sometimes the memories returned when it rained. If there was one thing she'd learned in her life it was that time doesn't heal all wounds. There had been something very personal about losing Sam and Dean but even when she became a hunter and heard whispers of their travels, she never got in touch with them. A part of her was certain that they had meant more to her than she meant to them. After all, they were brothers and she was just a girl they ran into from time to time.

Those memories were too easy to get sucked into and sometimes it felt she could drown in them. She'd held onto those moments for far too long, etched them into her heart and when they dredged up she felt pathetic for feeling any sort of way about two men that she might not even recognize if she saw them on the street.

She gazed out the car window to the pouring rain. It hadn't let up for days, which was one reason she was sitting on the side of some unnamed dirt road in the middle of nowhere. The strange weather was only the beginning. Mutilated cows and missing people reeked of demonic activity and although she was retired from hunting, she owed an old friend a favor. And only a favor for a hunter could involve checking out a dead cow.

"What a life," Mia sighed as she stepped out of her car into the down pour. She had given up hunting for a reason but somehow it always seemed to weasel its way back into her life. Then again, it was common knowledge that a hunter never really retires.

There were times when Mia was envious of the blissfully unaware people of the world as they lived their day to day lives rubbing elbows with demons and ghosts. Envious of how they continued on when their loved ones die of unexplained causes they would shuffle along and make something up. Whatever put their mind to ease is what they tended to believe. But then again, she wondered if it might be better to know the truth.

That wasn't possible for a hunter. That life of bliss. It was the price they paid for keeping other people safe from the monsters. For many years she had told herself it was worth it; the price she paid for helping people. But once her father died and she started keeping a dress specifically for the funerals of her friends, she decided it was no longer worth it.

Mia ducked through the barbed wire fence, feeling the barbs pulling her old leather trench coat. She cursed under her breath but continued onward, flipping the collar up against the rain. The cow was only a few yards from the fence and she closed the distance quickly as lightning flashed in the distance. The worst of the storm was coming, and she wanted to be home before it came.

Her flashlight scanned the body of the cow, it's glassy eyes staring past her and keeping its gaze as she passed. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw three huge gashes running along the length of the cow's belly. Blood caked in the once cream-colored fur, tainting it a rusty brown. The rain had washed most of it away but no amount of rain could erase the deep wounds. Something big had ripped the poor thing open and she didn't care to be around if it came back.

Quickly she pushed back the sleeve of her coat and took a deep breath before plunging her arm into the cow's belly and pulling out its innards one by one. The heart was missing. She knew it would be, but better to be sure. She wiped her hand on the wet grass before returning to her car, tossing the bloody coat on the back floorboard.

The road was long and dangerous on nights like these, but Mia made tracks as quickly as possible anyway, slinging mud across the back bumper of her 1970 Chevelle SS. No matter what she wouldn't look in the rear-view mirror. If something was back there, she didn't want to see it and she sure as hell didn't want it to see her. When the main road was finally in sight, she pulled out her cellphone and hit redial.

"Mia, what the hell's goin' on out there?" a grizzly man's voice barked from the other line.

"Hello to you too Bobby," Mia said rolling her eyes, her lips pulling into a gentle smile. Straight to the point. "It's not looking good. The cattle I've examined all have their belly's slashed open and their hearts removed. The rest of the organs are pushed back up into the bodies so whoever this is wants to cover up the missing hearts."

"Dammit. Sounds like some sorta demon. I'll head out in the morning and we can track this bastard down tomorrow night."

"I'm not hunting, Bobby. Period. I did this favor for you to keep you from having to drive all this way, but that doesn't mean I'm back in the game." Her smile was gone. She had turned Bobby down on hunts plenty of times before, but it didn't stop him from asking.

"Fine," Bobby grumbled. "But this seems like a nasty one. I'm calling in some help."

"Whatever you want. Just don't bring around those same guys from last time. If I get hit on by one more of your hunter friends we're going to have one less in the field."

Bobby chuckled, "Gotcha kid. I have some guys in mind."

The Impala purred into the darkness of the night, the deep rumble verging on a growl as she rustled the grass on the sides of the highway with her passing. Fifteen miles to the next town and Dean was feeling the length of the day in the heaviness of his body. He peered over to Sam sleeping in the passenger's seat and he wished he could be sleeping too. One hand rubbed his eyes while the other firmly grasped the steering wheel. Staying awake was always difficult on the last stretch and he was glad to hear his phone ring.

"Hello?" Dean asked, not bothering to check the caller ID before answering. A familiar voice quirked his lips into a crooked grin. "Hey Bobby, what's up?"

Sam stirred, sitting up and rubbing his eyes groggily. He watched his brother with mild confusion, listening to one half of the conversation and putting the pieces together as best as he could.

"Where are you?" Bobby asked.

"Iowa, headed West," Dean replied.

"Are you stoppin' for the night?"

"Yeah. We're about fifteen miles out from the nearest motel. What, what's up?" From the corner of his eye he could see Sam sit up a little straighter.

"I need you to tell me where you're stayin' as soon as you figure it out. I've got a tip off about a demon in Indiana and I'm gunna need your help."

"Look, Bobby, we'd love to but we're already on a case right now and…" Dean was cut off mid-sentence. He glanced over to Sam, who returned the look with increased confusion. "Yeah. Ok. I'll call you when we get there and we'll see you in the morning." Dean hung up.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, curious as to what was so bad that Bobby would ask them to abandon a case.

"He wants us to go demon hunting in Indiana. Say's it's something big and he'd going to need some help. We're the closest hunters so he's coming to meet us in the morning and fill us in on the way."

"But what about the case we're already working? We can't just stop now. That ghost is killing people. What's so big he can't take care of it himself?" Sam protested.

"He didn't say, Sam," Dean snapped. He was tired and hungry and that was more than enough to put him in a bad mood. Still he regretted snapping at his brother. A few deep breaths and he was calmed down again. "Sorry Sammy. Just tired is all," he grumbled. "He just said that he's meeting us in the morning. You know Bobby takes this job as seriously as we do. If he thought he could handle it himself I'm sure he wouldn't be asking us to drop everything. We can call some other hunters and get them to pick up with the ghost."

Sam watched Dean carefully, itching to argue but knowing his brother was right. Some other hunter could handle a ghost and he didn't want to leave Bobby to handle a demon by himself. Sam just nodded and let it go. He leaned back and watched the fields as they passed, moonlight casting a silver glow on the world. Too bad not everything had that beautiful silver lining.

The sun was setting by the time Dean, Sam, and Bobby started up the drive to an old two-story farm house in rural Indiana. The cornfields glowed golden in the dying light and Sam's eyes scanned the area. Fields as far as the eye could see, set far from any neighbors. Perfect place for a hunter to seclude themselves and retire in peace. He figured that any hunter that was old enough to retire deserved the peace of this place.

A low whistle from Dean brought his attention back to the house. Or more, a woman leaning over a car, the hood high over her head. Her tight-fitting jeans fit her form perfectly and her jet-black hair tied high in a pony tail fell in gentle curls across her shoulders, contrasting beautifully against her red shirt. Even Sam had to raise an eyebrow and he hadn't even seen her face.

Dean got out of the car first, itching to make a move while Sam was gathering their things. He put on his best smile, ignoring Bobby's warnings that it wasn't a good idea. After all, chicks loved him. When he came up behind her he took a quick glance at her rear before joining her under the hood of the gorgeous Chevelle. He'd have been happy enough with the car. Having a hot chick with is made it better.

"Pretty girl like you shouldn't be under a hood like this. Let me take care of it," he said, trying to make himself sound sexy and smooth. First impressions and all that.

Mia looked at him, fire in her eyes as she prepared to tell the creep off but when her eyes met his it fizzled out immediately. She didn't think she'd recognize those boys again but when she saw those sparkling eyes and crooked smile he knew she was looking right at Dean Winchester. His grin faded a bit and Mia could tell that he was trying to figure out how he knew her, his brow pinched together a little in the middle. It took a minute but the look of recognition was worth the wait and Mia laughed a little as they stood out from under the hood.

She hooked her thumbs in her belt loops, unsure of how to react to seeing him again but he took the lead for her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a bear hug. She returned the gesture, happy to put aside the anxiety that she'd been forgotten.

"I haven't seen you in forever. Wow you grew up Dean," she said, releasing him from the hug but letting her hands hold the cuffs of his sleeves as she looked him up and down. _How stupid can you be, Mia,_ she thought. Wow _you grew up_. Was that the best she could think of?

"So have you," he said, looking down at her body reflexively. _Shut up Dean, shut up_ , he scolded himself internally. She gave him a playful smack on the shoulder. Over a decade had passed but it felt like they hadn't missed a beat.

Dean was saved from the awkward moment when Mia caught sight of Sam. His brother came around from the back of the Impala and he'd have thought lightning struck Mia. She just stood there, lips parted slightly, looking rather dazed. He had to admit that he felt a pang of jealousy.

Of course Sam had no idea that Mia had always liked him and seeing him all grown up relit the torch. When she realized she was staring she closed her mouth and looped her thumbs in her pockets. Suddenly she was nervous and shy. Dean was one thing, but Sam… that was another matter entirely.

"Hey Sammy. You remember Mia right?" Dean broke the silence as Sam approached them. He could see the way his brother looked and he knew that Sam was thinking the same thing Mia was.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again Mia." Sam flashed a shy grin, moving in for an awkward hug. Dean nudged Bobby with a chuckle but the look the older hunter gave him set Dean's face straight again.

"You too Sam." Mia stepped back from him, not sure what else to say so she just turned to Bobby. He was the reason they were all together again. She completely missed the look Sam gave his brother as she greeted Bobby with a kiss on the cheek. "You need to come around more. Not just when you smell a demon," she joked. "Well, c'mon guys. It's getting late and I'm sure you guys are hungry. Long drive and all." Mia led them up the sagging porch steps of the old farm house, Dean hot on her heals.

"You're speakin' my language," he grinned, taking the steps two at a time and opening the front door for her. "What are we eatin'?"

"Well I have some BBQ pulled pork we could put on some burgers," she shrugged, walking past him into the house.

Dean stopped Sam on the porch, slapping his brother's chest to keep him from passing.

"BBQ on a burger Sam. Pork and beef together on one bun. If you don't make a move on this girl, I'm going to," he said in as serious a tone as he could muster.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam grinned, shoving his brother through the door of the house. Dean wasn't going to go easy on him about Mia and although Sam was tempted to make a move, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to. If it was a good idea. After all, they'd be gone in a week anyway and Sam wasn't the type to love 'em and leave 'em. Still he watched her carefully as she walked toward the kitchen, memories of their childhood pushing him to say something to her. He had a crush on her when they were kids, but before he could say anything she was gone, disappeared into the night like so many other hunters and their children. But here she was now, standing in her kitchen, making them burgers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I think this might be where the demon is hiding out," Mia said, pointing to a red circle on a tattered map. "There's an abandoned shack out there. It's grown over with vines and people don't usually go around there; maybe a few kids at Halloween or on dares. Until recently it's been all in good fun, but I'd hate for a kid to wander up on it now."

"Man, this map is old," Dean commented, leaning over the table with a mouth full of food. A piece of BBQ pork fell from his lips and plopped onto the map in a stick mass of barbeque sauce. He stopped chewing and looked at Mia, an unamused look on her face.

"It was my father's," she stated flatly, keeping her irritation in check. Her green eyes closed, and she exhaled slowly through her nose. He hadn't meant any harm but still it got under her skin. He was so much more serious as a kid and she was beginning to wonder how much they'd changed in the years they had gone since speaking last.

"Keep your food in your mouth ya idjit," Bobby scolded. Dean leaned away from the table, chewing slowly in embarrassment. Sam shot him that look he knew too well and Dean decided to sit back and watch.

"Anyway," Mia continued, "I think this place is your best bet. My only question is; why is it stealing hearts? I mean, demons don't normally take body parts. Could this be something else?" Her attention turned to Bobby, hoping he would have an answer for her.

The older man scratched his grey streaked beard, not taking his eyes off the map. He could feel her eyes on him, waiting for his opinion. Waiting for answers that he didn't have. Sure, there were a few theories popping up in his head but none of them seemed too probable. His eyebrows raised, and his lips pursed as he exhaled. Mia knew the look. Bobby was stumped.

"How many people have gone missing?" Sam asked.

"Four this week," Mia said, looking down at her map, too shy to look Sam in the eye. Her face felt hot and she rubbed her cheek to make the pink fade.

"What about the police? Are they connecting the missing people?" Dean asked.

Mia looked at Dean beside her and Sam shifted a little. Why wouldn't she look at him? He moved a little closer to her and he could see her muscles tense, her mouth hanging open for just a moment before replying, as if she had lost her train of thought.

"No. They local police aren't too involved right now. They're sort of shrugging it off because the missing people were drug addicts and homeless people. No one that they deem worthy of looking into," she sighed, crossing her arms. Sam was standing so close she could smell his shampoo and the underlying scent of mint. She bit her lip, trying to focus but her eyes met Dean's and he gave her a crooked grin and she knew she was in trouble. Between her old flame for Sam and the way Dean was looking at her, she knew that something would happen between them.

"Gotcha," Dean said, taking another bite. "Well, maybe we can get around without too much trouble then."

"There's a crossroad here; about a mile away. What if someone summoned a demon there and it never left? Just decided to hang out?" Sam straightened himself and asked Bobby, "I've never heard of it happening before, but is it possible?"

"Crossroads demons usually only come around long enough to get your soul and carry out their deal. Once it has what it wants, there's no need to stick around. Maybe whatever summoned it wasn't human. Or maybe it didn't have a soul to bargain with," Bobby mused.

"Like a witch?" Mia asked. "I mean, I wouldn't think a witch would need a demon but if one did and a demon showed up it might not have been too happy about not having a soul to take back with them."

"How convenient. Sam's dating a witch, aren't cha Sam?" Dean said, his grin turning from charming to malicious. "Why don't you call her up Sammy? I'm sure she could give us some insight here." His sarcastic tone was laced with venom. He hated the fact that his brother had a soft spot for the little hell bitch and he wasn't going to pass up a chance to take a shot at him for it.

"She was just trying to help," Sam returned, obviously tired of Dean's jabs at his past with Ruby. It wasn't any of his business who Sam decided to talk to.

"What? You're dating a witch?" Mia looked at him that time, her expression a mix of curiosity and disgust. How could he do that? They were raised as hunters. How could Sam be intimate with one of the creatures they hunted?

"Well actually she was a witch. Now she's a demon. Right Sammy? Bagged yourself a real hell cat," Dean replied, and Mia stepped back away from Sam. Surely not. He had to know that they were all liars and manipulators.

"No, it's not like that," Sam said, his eyes meeting Mia as his hands came up defensively. He adjusted his stance and exhaled deeply. Great. The first time she looks him in the eye and she thinks he's screwing a demon. "Ruby was a witch and yes, she's a demon but she said she could help Dean get out of his deal with another crossroads demon."

Mia's eyes dropped from Sam, shifting to Dean who looked none too pleased that Sam mentioned his deal. He'd stopped chewing and was giving Sam a death glare. Before she had a chance to ask he spoke again but she couldn't understand what he was talking about.

"But she can't help me Sam. She's a demon. We hunt her kind. She'd tell you whatever you want to hear so you won't kill her."

"Dammit boys, shut up," Bobby snapped, his patience grown too thin. "You two can argue about that crap later. For now, we have a demon to find and kill before it gets to anyone else." A grumbly sigh and some curse words and the conversation was back on track. For the most part.

Mia couldn't take her eyes off Dean. He'd made a deal with a demon. Did the creature have his soul? Did he lose years to it? And for what? So many question. Dean stopped eating, his eyes meeting Mia's and he hated what se saw there. Questioning. Pity. Sadness. He couldn't look any more.

"Well," she began, pulling her attention from Dean. "If you're dealing with a witch you might not have the time to draw an entrapment spell before the demon comes. You'll have to hope she's not guarding the place."

"That is assuming it's a witch at all," Sam said.

"Right. Anyway, you'll want to be prepared one way or another so if I were you, I'd take what you need for demons and witches."

"You're not coming with us?" Dean asked.

"No," Mia said evenly. "I gave up hunting a long time ago. Bobby just called in a favor. I held up my end, so this is as far as I go. The rest is up to you guys."

Dean almost couldn't believe his ears. He watched Sam's expression change from irritation to a soft understanding. Sam was fooling himself, but he wasn't fooling Dean. It didn't matter how much he said that being normal wasn't what he wanted anymore, Dean could see the way he looked at people who weren't hunters. He could see the longing in his eyes to be like them. Oblivious. Dean watched his brother eye Mia with a newfound kinship and Dean realized deep down that he wanted the same thing Sam did. A family. A stable place to call home. The big difference between the two men? Sam had a taste of that sort of life and transitioned so well to it. But could Dean? Change was hard and frankly, he didn't think he could ever really be able to integrate into a civilian life. Not when he knew that there were things going bump in the night and knocking off innocent humans.

"Alright boys, load up. Let's get this thing taken care of quick," Bobby grumbled, picking up the map and shaking off the barbecue mess before rolling it up.

"Yeah, Bobby doesn't wanna miss his soaps," Dean teased, masking the emotions only he knew he had. Bobby glared at Dean, obviously not amused, as he walked out of the dining room.

Mia sat alone at her kitchen table, twin handguns laying on the scarred wood. Green eyes traced the etching on their barrels and she felt the old itch. She leaned back from them, absently scratching her palm. She was doing it again. Sitting alone in the old farmhouse while other hunters risked their lives to keep her safe. Keep the citizens of the town safe.

Had she not done the same thing so many times before she wouldn't have given it a second thought. Sam and Dean Winchester would risk their lives, kill the demon, deal with whomever summoned it, and they'd leave town quietly. Most people wouldn't even know they'd passed through.

She'd felt guilt before at calling in hunters to clean up messes in her area. But that didn't stop her. She had a hard a fast rule about staying away from anything that ate hearts, sucked blood, or generally caused unnatural chaos. There had been guilt for the others, but nothing she couldn't live with. But with Sam and Dean it was different. She cared about them. They had history.

Her fingers wrapped around the cool metal of one of the handguns, feeling the familiar grip and the way it fit her hand perfectly. She found the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile at the weight of it and suddenly she knew; she couldn't let them risk their lives while she sat alone, waiting for them to return. Not now. Not this time. Not with the Winchesters.

"Dammit," she cursed, quickly loading the guns, packing some items into a duffel bag, and trotting out the door _. I'm not back in the game_ , she told herself. _This is it. One job, just one, and only because it's Sam and Dean. Just one more job, and I'm done all over again._

Mia slung the bag into the trunk of her cherry red Chevelle and hopped in, sending up a cloud of dust as she peeled out of the driveway. She didn't need a map to tell her where the shack was, she'd been up that way before a time or two before the demon came around. It wouldn't take twenty minutes to get there but Mia would make it in a lot less time than that.

The storm grew stronger as she drove, lightning getting ever closer and she remembered the night she'd spent as a kid tucked in close to Dean and Sam in that ugly blue bath tub. The Chevelle roared into the night and she arrived at the narrow dirt driveway that led into woods where the shack lay hidden from view. She pulled up next to the sleek black Impala, neither car able to make it down the deeply rutted dirt path.

Water cascaded through the ruts like rivers and she slung her bag over her shoulder and strode between them, keeping to the higher ground in the center. Lightning flashed as she entered a hollow of trees, their low branches arching over her head to create a sort of natural tunnel. She hated the closed in feel of it, but it kept back a good bit of the rain and that was good enough for her.

Ahead she could see candle light shuddering between slats of the dilapidated shack. Voices could be heard within and Mia slowed her pace considerably. She didn't want to interrupt if they were in the middle of something, so she hunkered down and moved slowly toward the shack. Finally she reached the door and peered in. They had just finished drawing their trap on the ceiling and Bobby snuffed out the candle.

All fell silent within the house, leaving only the sounds of nature and the storm. Mia froze, the footsteps in the shack stopped and somehow she felt very alone. Exposed. An unsettling silence fell over her and it seemed as though her head was in a bubble; all sounds on the outside garbled and muffled.

A twig behind her broke and her heart pounded in her ears. She swallowed hard, hand moving down to her gun but a deep sultry voice stopped her in her tracks.

"What do we have here?" it asked but Mia didn't want to turn and face it.

She knew it would look like a man. They most always looked like men. Well, men in the sense that they wore the face of a human. A meat suit they called it. A body, most likely a recently dead one, but it wasn't a person anymore. It wasn't human. She knew it would be staring at her with those blood red eyes and she didn't want to see it. Still she stood, slowly, and turned to the demon.

Had she not known what he was, had his red eyes not stared at her like fiery orbs in his skull, she might have thought him attractive. He was tall with tan skin, an easy smile, and hair so pale blonde it looked silver in the nearing flashes of lightning. His defined jaw was clean shaven and the suit he wore was black as the shadows and tailor made. It fit his lean frame perfectly.

Mia took a step back, nearer to the door but he was on her in a heartbeat. She tried to draw her weapon but he knocked it from her hand before grabbing her and spinning her back into his chest. The cold edge of a blade touched her throat and she knew she was done. He could cut her from ear to ear before anyone would be the wiser. But that didn't seem to be what he wanted.

"Call out your friends, love," he whispered in her ear, almost seductively, his breath hot on her flesh.

"No," she said firmly.

"Call them out," he repeated, slower this time, the blade biting into her flesh.

"Dean?" she called out, her voice breaking. She could almost hear the confusion in the silence of the shack but within seconds Dean, Sam, and Bobby were out the door, weapons drawn.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got ourselves a little party, darlin'," the demon chuckled.

"Let her go," Dean demanded, pistol locked and loaded and aimed right between the demon's eyes.

"Now why on earth would I wanna go and do a thing like that? She's my insurance. You let me go, and I'll leave her a few miles down the road, fresh as a ripe peach."

"Not a chance, buddy," Dean growled. "Let her go right now and I'll put you down quick. But if you harm one hair on her head I'll drag your happy ass in here and make it nice and slow."

Sam shifted uncomfortably, readjusting his grip as his eyes shot worried glances between his brother and Mia. He couldn't take the chance of missing the demon and hitting Mia, but they couldn't just let him get away either.

The demon hid his body behind Mia as best he could, using her as a shield for his head and heart, only peering out from around her ebony hair. "Now that doesn't sound very sportin' of you Dean," the demon tsked. "I got as much right to live as you do."

"Bullshit," Dean snapped. "Mia, don't move," he warned a split second before firing off a round into the demon's exposed shoulder. The creature cried out, his body twisting away with the force of the hit.

Mia yelped and ducked, making a low escape as the demon regained his footing. He charged the last few feet to Dean, punching the hunter square in the jaw. Mia hopped onto the porch as Sam shot the demon in the side and with a roar the demon flicked his hand and Sam went reeling off the porch into the deep brush. Mia grabbed at Sam, calling his name into the thunder. Her hands grabbed at his shirt, but he slipped from her grasp, his anti-possession pendant catching on her fingers and breaking loose.

The demon's focus returned to Dean. Another blow to the face and Dean's brow split open, pouring blood into his eyes, blinding him. The demon grabbed Dean's gun and tossed it out into the mud where Mia scrambled to retrieve it.

Bobby slung holy water toward the demon, it's flesh searing and smoking as it screamed in pain. Mia pushed the mud-covered gun deep in her pocket and pulled her other pistol out, grabbing the bottle of holy water from Bobby's hand and dousing the muzzle before firing a shot at the demon. Again, he screamed and collapsed in the mud. His eyes flashed red and Dean moved closer.

The demon stood slowly, blood shimmering in the candle light from the open door. Sam had regained his footing and stood at the edge of the porch, nearly side by side with Mia, both of them with their weapons trailed on the red eyed demon. They were just wasting ammo. Their best bet was to get him into the shack, trap him, and exorcise him before he could escape.

Dean moved around to the back of the demon, nothing but a useless blade in his hand. The demon was writhing from the holy water coated bullet that was now lodged deep in his body, allowing Sam and Dean to drag him into the shack. Inside rain dripped through holes in the roof and candles flickered in the wind as it gusted through the slatted walls.

The demon growled at them, his handsome features contorted into pure evil. He glanced up at the demon trap above him, painted on what was left of the ceiling and he set his jaw, bearing his fangs in anger.

"Who summoned you?" Sam asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Just exorcise the son of a bitch," Dean said, wiping the blood from his face with his sleeve.

Sam hesitated, then began the ritual. The demon laughed and began chanting something in Latin. Sam's brow furrowed, and he recited the exorcism faster, but it was too late. The old building shook violently, wood and dust falling around them all. A board fell from the ceiling, breaking the seal that held the demon. Thick black smoke poured form the vessel's mouth, leaving the bloodied broken body behind as it flew out into the night. The candles flickered and went out, plunging them all into darkness.

The room fell quiet, only the sounds of them catching their breaths and the distant roll of thunder could be heard in the small space.

"Dammit," Dean cursed through gritted teeth, his voice followed up by something slamming on the floor.

"Is everyone alright?" Sam asked into the darkness and Bobby lit a match.

"Yeah," they all mumbled.

"Let's get this guy out of here. We can salt and burn him when the rain let's up," Mia sighed, holstering her weapon as she gazed upon the body of the handsome blonde man the demon had possessed. "We didn't send him back to hell but maybe it was enough to scare him out of town."

"Where's my gun?" Dean asked.

Mia pulled the muddy gun from her coat pocket, wiping it off with her sleeve as best she could before handing it to him. "You can clean it when we get back," she said. "Now I just need to find mine."

"Thanks," he mumbled. "We'll find it."

"Yeah," she said as they walked out into the rain.

Sam recovered the pistol to it's owner and the group headed back to the road, a black cloud hovering over them.

Mia dried her hair with a towel as she entered the living room of the farmhouse, a warm fire crackling in the fireplace. Bobby slept in an armchair in the corner, an empty plate on the table beside him. Pizza boxes lay open on her coffee table where Dean had propped up his feet as he cleaned his gun by the firelight. Sam had turned a chair to better read in the darkness.

Dean noticed her before Sam did and greeted her with a tilt of his head. "Nice shower?" he asked sarcastically, knowing full well that the power had gone out right when she hopped in the shower.

"I think I used my body wash as shampoo," she said, plopping down beside him and grabbing a slice of pizza. She began to lean back but instead she slapped Dean's foot off the table.

He chuckled and continued cleaning his gun. When he was satisfied he set it on the coffee table beside hers. "Got yours cleaned up for ya'. We'll have to fire a couple test rounds tomorrow to make sure they work alright but that's all I can do for now."

"Thanks," she said, sitting back, her eyes falling on Sam. He glanced at her but quickly went back to reading. "I guess you found my office."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," Sam said quickly, closing the book and beginning to stand.

"Calm down. It's fine," she said, holding a hand up to stop him. "Frankly I'm surprised you found anything of interest in there. I don't have much on hunting anymore."

"Aw that's alright. Sammy doesn't want to be a hunter anyway," Dean said, his smile lacking humor.

"Something wrong with that?" Mia asked, cocking her head to the side.

Dean's mouth dropped open and he searched for words. "I didn't…"

"It's ok," Mia said. "I've been given hell for quitting. I have to call in hunters to take care of monsters that I could take care of on my own. They talk behind my back; wonder how I could let other risk their lives for me." She picked the pepperoni on her pizza, eyes downcast but not really looking at anything.

"Is that why you followed us?" Sam asked quietly.

Mia didn't reply. She put the pizza back, away from the other slices, and sighed. "Something like that," she said, afraid that explaining the exact reason she went after them would make her sound crazy. They hadn't seen each other in years. She owed them nothing.

"There isn't anything wrong with stopping," Sam said.

"Tell the others that," Mia said, her eyes meeting his. "They treat me like I'm a traitor. Except Bobby."

"Why'd you stop? When we were kids you wanted to be a hunter just like I did," Dean asked, feeling uncomfortable with the way they were looking at one another.

"Dad never wanted this life for me. He only trained me so I'd know how to protect myself. He died a couple years back. I mean, it was bound to catch up with him. It catches up with everyone eventually. After that I had to make a choice. This is what I chose," she shrugged. Sam understood, she could tell. But Dean… he sipped his bear and stared into the fire. He didn't approve. She wrung her hands, feeling like somehow she'd let him down.

When they were kids they had such big plans. They'd kill all the monsters and be heroes. He'd helped her practice with a blade and she listened to him talk about being like his dad. Turning her back on the other hunters wasn't ideal but she could live with it. But disappointing Dean? For some reason that felt worse.

"Well, it's been a long day," she said, forcing a smile as she rose from the couch, grabbing a candle for light. "I'm going to bed. Sleep where you want but there's a couple of guest bedrooms upstairs at the end of the hall."

Dean let her walk away without a word but Sam couldn't let it settle on that. He stood, dropping the book on the chair to follow her up the stairs. He caught her before she opened her door.

"Hey," he said, "Sorry about Dean. He's… he's not been alright lately and it's getting to him."

Mia stopped, turning slowly to look up at Sam. Golden light flickered across his face and she could see the pain in his eyes. "It's about that deal he made with a demon, right?"

Sam chewed his lip. "I don't know how much he'd want me to say. It's nothing against you, really, I just don't feel like it's my business to tell. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For the way the others treat you. It's not right."

"It's okay, Sam. I've been dealing with it for awhile now. It's nothing I can't handle but Dean…"

"Feels like you're letting him down. I know. He can be a pain sometimes but please don't take it personal. Like I said, he's just going through some stuff right now."

Mia sighed and nodded. "Alright. No hard feelings okay?"

"Thanks," he grinned, unsure of what to say next. Silence hung between them and he was tempted to say something, anything to her. Compliment her eyes, or her car, hell anything. But still nothing came out of his mouth. Sam shifted, forced a grin and sidestepped toward the end of the hall. "I guess I'll um, see you in the morning?"

"That's the plan," she smiled. He was cute when he was awkward.

Sam leaned against the door of spare bedroom. He had a chance and he screwed it up. His fingers ran through his hair and sighed heavily through his nose. Maybe it was for the best. The demon was most likely gone, and they'd leave in the morning after disposing of the demon's vessel and head out for the next job. There wasn't anything he could offer her long term and she didn't seem like the kind of girl who'd be up for a fling. Not that he was that kind of guy anyway.

He slipped his shirt over his head and laid it over the end of the bed. His hand went up to his chest, fingers searching for his pendant, but it was gone. For a moment his heart stopped. He picked up his shirt and shook it out, hoping to hear the pendant hit the floor but he heard nothing.

Within seconds he was knocking on Mia's door. The look of shock on her face when she answered reminded him that he was shirtless.

"I'm so sorry I just, um, candle? Do you, I need I candle. It's dark and I um, I think I lost my pendant," he stammered, motioning toward his room.

Mia took her candle and lit another, handing it to him, happy the power was out and he wouldn't be able to see the flush in her cheeks. He practically ran down the hall and Mia closed her door with a stifled giggle.

Sam looked all over for the pendant, but it was gone. He must have lost it at some point while they were fighting the demon. Should he tell Dean? Bobby maybe? One way or another he'd have to replace the pendant but there wasn't anything he could do about it tonight.

With a huff he put the candle on the bedside table, stripped off his pants and laid down. Figures danced across the popcorn ceiling as he drifted off to sleep. But his sleep wasn't restful. All night he tossed and turned, nightmares plaguing his dreams.

First it was his biggest fear. He was on his knees, Dean dead in his arms. The dream wasn't complicated. It didn't even last very long. He woke with a jolt, catching his breath as he calmed himself. This was Mia's house. He knew where he was and Dean still had time before his deal was up. It was okay. It was all okay.

Sam rolled to his side and blew out the candle. The thing was nearly burned down to nothing, wax drippings spilled out onto the plate it was set on. The room was plunged into darkness and he tried to go back to sleep.

The next dream was worse. He dreamt of a shadow in the corner of the room, swirling like a tangible mist. It glided toward him and into his mouth. He couldn't even stop it. His arms were trapped at his sides. It was as if he was in his body, but also outside of it, watching his eyes turn red. He watched his body get up and walk down the hall, quiet as a church mouse to go into Mia's room.

The door was unlocked and swung open easily at his touch, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw; Dean. Sam froze at the sight of his brother between Mia's legs. The next thing he knew he was standing in a pool of blood, Mia's naked body bloody, those pretty green eyes staring vacantly into space and a waterfall of blood spurting from Dean's throat.

His brother gripped his neck, blood pouring from between his fingers as he reached for Sam, his face twisted with pain and betrayal, but he couldn't choke out any words. He fell sputtering to the bed, dead, his body laying over Mia's legs.

Thick drops of blood dripped from the blade in Sam's fist but he felt nothing. Slowly his head turned to the vanity mirror and he found he was smiling.

This time Sam woke with a yell, his brother's name on his lips. The house was silent, and no one answered his call. He pushed his fingers through tangled hair, damp with sweat. The sky was becoming lighter with the rising sun and Sam gave up on sleep. He pulled on his clothes from the night before and tiptoed across the hall to Dean's room, but his brother wasn't there. The room was untouched and Sam's mind shot back to his dream.

He swallowed hard and closed the door, passing Mia's as quickly as he could manage only to feel a surge of relief when he saw his brother passed out on the couch. Bobby was gone already, having only left a note pinned to Dean's shirt.

 _Got a call from an old friend needing some help on a case. Behave yourselves._

Sam crumpled the note in his fingers and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He had to do something to get his mind off the terrible thoughts that lingered after his nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"More cattle mutilations?" Sam said when Mia tossed the latest edition of the town paper down on the kitchen table. The boys were nearly restocked and ready to go when she got back from town. They'd waited around to tell her goodbye, but this was cause for concern.

"That's one way to put it. He killed an entire herd last night and piled the bodies in the middle of the field," she explained. "Guys, I'm sorry but I think we just pissed the demon off. It's not gone. It's stuck around and I think it's trying to send us a message."

"Well, hell, I wasn't in any hurry to leave anyway," Dean shrugged, turning a chair around to sit in it, propping his arms up on the back. "So what now? Shack's all busted up. We won't be making a devil's trap in there again."

"Don't know," Mia admitted, dropping into a seat. "If we knew why it was here it might give a hint."

"I doubt it cares about that anymore," Sam said. "I don't know why it was sticking around but if it went through this much trouble to send a message I think it might have shifted its focus."

"So it wants us now?"

"Maybe," Sam said.

"Okay. That's a plus. I can lure it in and you two can take care of the rest."

"Absolutely not," Dean butted in. "I'm not letting you use yourself as bait."

Mia and Dean locked eyes in a nonverbal battle of stubbornness. They only stared each other down for a matter of seconds but to Sam it lasted far too long. A little voice in the back of his head said that he was going to lose her to his brother, who was bound to get what he wanted and not even get her number. His dream resurfaced but this time it was more vivid. The scene was extended in a flash and the moment between Dean and Mia was far more intimate.

Sam rubbed his eyes, pushing the thoughts aside as Mia explained her position.

"I'm not going to lie; I don't know how to exorcise a demon. I don't even know how to draw a proper devil's trap. I can lead it back here somehow and you two can send it back to hell."

"Ok look, we'll discuss this later. We need to call Bobby and get him back here. Until we find this thing, we need to stick together. Stay in the house. It could have found a meatsuit anywhere in town. We have no idea who we're looking for," Sam said.

"Alright. Call Bobby and we'll round up anything useful for ganking the son of a bitch," Dean said standing and motioning for Mia to come with him.

Sam watched them walk away, his fist clenching around his cellphone so hard the device began to creak. Deep down rage brewed against his brother and all fueled by a dream.

The next few days passed more quickly that Mia would have liked and even though they were waiting to lure in the demon, she was enjoying herself. Dean was helping her with some issues she'd been having with the Chevelle, and she'd been able to discuss some books with Sam. Things had been oddly quiet in town but strange things were still happening around the farmhouse.

There were no more disappearances or cattle mutilations. No strange storms or crops withering on the vine. Had it not been for the blood they found every morning they'd have thought the demon moved on.

First the blood was on the front porch. A puddle of it, thick and dripping between the wood slats. Strange symbols were written crudely but they had no idea what them meant. They just washed it off with buckets of water and waited, thinking the demon would come. But he didn't.

The next day the blood was on the door in long streaks and a message they could clearly understand; I'm coming for you. Mia scrubbed the blood from the worn wood but it didn't help. The blood had sat long enough that it left a rusty stain on the door. A reminder that they were sitting ducks.

Mia had driven out around town alone on the second day, trying her best to lure the demon in but nothing happened. The day came and went, they ate dinner together, talked and laughed as if they weren't waiting for a monster, and eventually bedded down for the night.

The third day the house was awoken by a scream. Sam and Dean slid out of their rooms and sprinted down the hall to Mia's room. They flung the door open as Bobby stormed up the stairs. Inside Mia was sitting on the floor by the door, covered in blood. She'd scrambled back from the dead dog in her bed, it's lips pulled into a permanent growl, glassy black eyes staring at them.

Mia jumped up and the boys caught her, giving her a place to feel protected.

"This has to stop," Dean said, his anger getting the best of him.

"How Dean? We've done what we could to draw the demon in and nothing's happened," Sam said, gripping Mia too tightly to him. Deep down he wanted Dean to stop touching her. _Get your hands off_ , he thought, the voice no longer a whisper but a scream in his head. He swallowed hard and let go of Mia, unsure of what was happening in his mind.

Dean glanced at his brother, doing a double take at Sam's bare chest. "Sam… where's your pendant?"

"I don't know. I think I lost it when we were at the shack the other night," he confessed.

"And you didn't tell us until now? Dammit Sam, you could have been possessed by that thing," Bobby scolded, catching his breath from his sprint up the stairs.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. I mean, you and Mia don't have one," Sam said, defending his reason for not telling them sooner.

"Look, we can do this later," Dean interrupted, turning his attention back to Mia who had her face buried in his shoulder, one hand over her eyes and the other wrapped tight around Sam's fingers. "Go get her cleaned up and I'll take care of the dog," he said, guiding her toward his brother. It was harder to let her go to Sam than he thought it would be, but he wasn't much good at the softer side of hunting. The side that consoled the victims. That was all Sam.

Mia let Sam lead her to the upstairs bathroom where he sat her down on the toilet and got a damp cloth to clean her face. She regained her composure after a few minutes and although she liked the attention she was getting from Sam, she took the cloth from him and finished cleaning off the blood herself. Purple bruises peeked out from under her long-sleeved sleep shirt and Sam grazed them gently, his brow furrowed.

"Is this what woke you up?" he asked.

"No. I had a nightmare and when I woke up I was face to face with the dog."

"A nightmare? About what?"

Mia's eyed shifted to him, then to the tile floor. "I had this terrible dream that you… well you weren't you," she said quietly, her fingers tracing the hand shaped bruises on her wrists. Sam's hand engulfed her own, drawing her eyes up to meet his.

"I would never do something like that," he said, his voice wavering. Sam wouldn't. No, not sweet, gentle Sam Winchester. But there was something inside he was wrestling with. The nightmare he'd been having of Dean and Mia was getting worse by the night and every time he dreamed it, things became more vivid. More intimate. More enraging. He found himself getting flashes of the dream in his waking life and feeling the urge to punch Dean in the throat, even when he wasn't doing anything but napping on the couch.

Something wasn't right, and although he wouldn't say it out loud, it was time he admitted it to himself.

"Is this seat taken?" Dean's voice alerted Mia to his presence behind her, but she didn't turn to face him.

She smirked and said, "Buy me a drink and you can have it."

"Deal. So what'll it be?" he asked as he took a stood beside her at the bar, leaning across it's scarred surface to call attention to the bartender.

"Nothing you can handle," she teased but Dean only laughed and ordered them drinks. "What are you doing here?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What? Is it illegal to follow a pretty lady into a bar now?" he asked, raising a brow to her as he downed the drink that was set in front of him.

"Depends on his intentions," she replied but her grin didn't touch her eyes.

"Good point," he nodded, ordering another drink. "Am I coming off as a stalker? I'm not one, but I could be if you want," he joked.

"I get the feeling you'd be whatever any girl wants you to be," she said, taking a drink and nudging his elbow when she caught him watching the bartender's rear as she walked away.

"Touché."

"Why are you here, Dean?" Mia pressed, rolling her drink between her hands.

His eyes dropped to the honey colored liquor in his glass, pulling his lips into a hard line. "I don't know, you've just been quiet since the dog thing this morning. Thought I'd check up on you."

"You didn't have to do that. I'm fine. But thanks for cleaning up my bed for me. I really appreciate it." And she did. Of course the blood stain would always be there, but they'd flipped her mattress and she wouldn't have to look at it every time she changed the sheets.

"No problem," he said, letting silence fall between them. He wasn't good at this kind of thing. "I'm sorry that happened to you. I mean, it's bad enough with the dog thing but knowing the demon was in your room…" he shook his head. "I wouldn't want to sleep alone after that."

Mia tilted her head at him. "Are you trying to suggest that we sleep together?"

"What? No, that's not what I meant I just, you know it might be… better," he said, but she only laughed. He was trying so hard to back pedal but mid-sentence he figured it wasn't such a bad idea.

"I know. I'm just messing with you," she said, downing the rest of her drink and sliding it away. "I won't lie and say it isn't scary. It could have killed me and it'd taken hours for anyone to notice." She pulled up her sleeve a couple inches to show him the hand shaped bruised on her wrist. His eyes went dark but he made no move to touch her, even though he wanted to. "How long's it going to toy with us before it makes a move?"

"I don't know but I'm not going to let this happen again," he said, his face hard and serious.

Mia knew there wasn't much Dean could do about it, but his tone made it seem so believable and her shoulders relaxed a little. A small smile curved the corner of her lips but a heavy hand on her shoulder caught her off guard. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a man spoke behind her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is this your new boyfriend, Mia?"

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and swung around on the barstool, coming face to face with a man with a square jaw, deep brown eyes, and a tribal tattoo visible under the half rolled up sleeve of his shirt. He leaned on the bar beside her, getting a little too close. Her stomach rolled but she gulped down her drink and set it calmly back on the bar. "I don't think that's any of your business, Troy," she said plainly, feeling the alcohol like liquid courage in her veins.

"Surely you didn't leave me for this little shit," he sneered, giving Dean a once over.

"You know good and well why I left," she said.

"Is there a problem here?" Dean asked over Mia's shoulder, trying to keep his cool and not get too defensive of her. This didn't involve him after all and he didn't want her to feel he was trying to step in and handle her problems.

"I wasn't talkin' to you, buddy," Troy snapped, a couple of his friends sauntering up behind him. He turned his eyes back to Mia, fist clenching. "I knew you were screwin' around on me Mia, but I never thought you'd stoop so low to fuck the likes of him," he said, loud enough that other patrons were taking notice.

"He's a better lover than you'll ever be," she spat, lying through her teeth. She had no idea what Dean was like in bed, but for months Troy had done nothing but spread rumors and lies about her. It was time the people of the town knew what kind of man he was. She was baiting a bull. "I mean, how great can you be with such a tiny-" Mia's voice was cut off when Troy punched her, sending her sprawling from the bar stool.

Dean didn't miss a beat. Before Troy could blink Dean had him on the ground, one hand holding his collar while the other smashed his whiskey glass repeatedly into Troy's face. Blood spattered with every hit as the glass split Troy's skin.

Suddenly the bar was chaos as Troy's friends went after Dean, one of them smashing a pool stick over his back. Mia grabbed a stool and swung it as hard as she could, hitting the guy with a blow to the head. He fell to the floor and she grabbed Dean by the back of his leather coat and yanked him up.

The pair of them ran from the bar, shouts and the sound of smashing glass following them as they fled, boots skittering on loose gravel. Troy ran out, pistol in hand, blood dripping down his throat. He fired a shot at Mia and she ducked at the sound, twisting her ankle in a pothole. Dean used his momentum to grab her and pull her along as Troy fired another round. Dirt flew up by Dean's feet and he pushed Mia into the Impala, hopping in beside her and the car roared to life moments before peeling out of the parking lot, raining gravel on Troy and his friends.

Mia shook with fear and adrenaline as she looked back over her shoulder at the bar growing smaller in the distance. Another car followed them but it wasn't fast enough to catch up to the Impala. Mia sunk down into the seat and Dean drove on, taking a random back road to be sure no one could follow them. They came up on a dead end, the road stopping a few feet from a riverbed and Dean slammed on the brakes, the Impala sliding to a stop. He threw it in park and rounded on her, eyes blazing.

"Wanna explain to me what the hell that was back there?"

Mia chewed her lip, feeling an old familiar burn in her throat as he yelled at her. She didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry," was all she could muster. She turned away from him as a single tear streaked her face. Her cheek throbbed but she resisted the urge to touch it.

Dean sighed, regretting shouting at her. He cupped her chin, making her look at him. She flinched when he drew his thumb across her bruise. "We're gunna have a hard time explaining that," he said.

Mia shrugged and opened her purse, pulling out some concealer and Dean watched her as she covered the bruise. When she was done she grinned at him. "Ta-da," she said, shoving the makeup back into her bag.

"You're good at that," he said and she could swear he had sadness in his eyes.

"Had to be," she said, unable to make herself look at him. She couldn't handle the pity she saw on his face. "Troy was a nice guy to start with," she explained. "He was really sweet to me. But all it took was one time of him…" her voice trailed off. She didn't want to say, so instead she gestured to her face. "It was like something snapped in him. At first he apologized and bought me flowers to make up for it but of course it happened again. I dumped him after that. I don't know why I didn't the first time."

She let her eyes drift to the river, silver light from the moon shimmering across its rippling surface. Here and there fish jumped and through the open car windows they could hear the water and crickets in the cattails.

"If you knew he'd hit you, why'd you taunt him?"

"Troy spread rumor all over town that I cheated on him. That he'd caught me with several men and since he's the judge's son and a well-liked guy, everyone believed him. After all, I'm just the weird girl that lives on the outskirts of town. Thought maybe if I could show them the Troy I knew…" she sighed, fidgeting with her hands. "It was stupid, I know."

"Don't you ever do anything like that again," Dean said. He hated to think what would have happened to her if he hadn't have been there, but the sting wasn't in his voice any more.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about him any more thanks to you," she grinned, reaching down to touch her ankle. She winced in pain and chuckled bitterly.

"You okay?"

"I think I sprained my ankle."

"Lemme see," Dean said, patting his lap. Mia cut her eyes at him, unsure of if she should or not. "C'mon, kid, I'm not gonna bite."

Mia hesitated, then gently put her leg across the seat, her foot resting on his lap. He pulled her shoe off carefully, the light from the full moon was more than enough to see the swelling of her ankle. Gingerly he pressed, massaging it a little. Mia leaned back against the door, watching him carefully.

"I'm sorry about your dad, by the way," Dean said out of the blue. "I didn't know he died."

"It's okay," Mia shrugged. "We weren't very close anyway."

"That's not how I remember it. You used to worship him."

"I did," she admitted. "But things happened. It's been a decade since we've seen each other. A lot happened in that time."

Dean nodded slowly. "I remember the last time I saw you. We were all huddled up in that bathtub together. Good times," he chuckled.

"Yeah, nothing says fun quite like trauma bonding," she smiled.

"So what happened to you after that?"

"Well, you know our dads fought. They made a vow that night to never work the same case again, so every time my dad heard about yours being on a case, we turned around and headed as far in the other direction as he could get us. Didn't last long though. When I was twelve he was caught drunk driving with me in the car and the cops wanted to send me to live with my mom but she…well she had her own thing going on so I went into foster care. Bounced around for awhile until I turned eighteen and could be on my own."

He had no idea she'd been in foster care. It was something he'd worried about a lot as a kid; being sent away and separated from his dad and Sammy. All kids of hunters worried about it but he'd never known any that it actually happened to. Until now. He pushed her pant leg up and she saw his brow flinch when he revealed a thick scar that crossed in a straight line over her shin. His thumb lingered on it for a moment and she knew he wanted to ask about it but he remained quiet.

"That's from the first foster family I was with," she said, leaning forward a little before relaxing back on the door, arms crossed over her chest. She didn't want him to think she was giving him a sob story but she hadn't talked about her time in foster care with anyone and she trusted Dean. It felt good to get it off her chest. "They pushed me down some stairs into a cellar. Took a gash out."

"I didn't know," he said, swallowing hard.

"It doesn't matter. We were kids. You couldn't have done anything about it," she said.

She was right. He could tell himself all day long that he'd have protected her. That he could have saved her and she could have lived with him and Sam and no one would ever have laid a hand on her. But that couldn't have happened. They had a hard-enough time surviving and although Dean would have stolen every bag of chips from every gas station willingly to keep her fed, he knew his dad never would have stood for it.

"Sam says something's been going on with you lately," she said quietly, breaking the silence. His hands paused for a second, then he continued. "He didn't tell me what happened with you and the deal you made and I don't want to pressure you but… he seemed really worried."

"Yeah," Dean began slowly. "See… a few months ago, Sam died. I couldn't handle it. You know I've always protected Sammy and having him die like that… I made a deal. With a crossroads demon. Sam came back to life and here we are," he said, smiling at her.

"What did you trade?" she asked, not liking what she saw in his eyes.

He nodded and dropped his gaze, but his grin remained. "You know, I always wanted to be like my dad. He was my hero when I was growing up and I knew that I wanted to be just like him, even if it meant dying young in a blaze of glory."

"Dean, what was the deal?" Her voice wavered and she realized she was holding herself tightly in anticipation of his answer.

"Sam's life, for my soul. I had a year when I made the deal but it'll only be a few months now."

Mia's heart jumped into her throat and she thought she might vomit. Her arms tightened around herself. "No, there has to be a way out," she said, but the words sounded hollow in her ears.

"There isn't. If I back out, Sammy dies," he shook his head. She sounded like Sam and the look on her face matched. He'd seen it far too much lately. Despair. Several times he'd looked over and caught Sammy staring at him with those puppy dog eyes and he knew his brother was memorizing him for when he was gone. Mia was looking at him the same way.

Dean stared her in the eye and without warning he leaned into her, one hand on her leg, the other bracing himself on the seat as he kissed her.

Mia froze for an instant, the scent of worn leather and cheap aftershave filling her lungs. His kiss was soft and burned of the alcohol she tasted there. She gripped the collar of his leather jacket, knowing she had a choice. It would be too easy to pull him in, to kiss him more deeply. But she gently pressed on his collar bones and he stopped, his lips lingering a moment before he backed up a little.

"It woulda been nice if you'd have picked me," he said, flashing her his charming crooked grin but the smile didn't touch his eyes.

"You're too wild for me, Dean Winchester," she whispered but her hands still gripped his jacket.

"It's okay. I see the way you look at Sam and… and you two would be good for each other. I mean hell, don't have the time left to offer you anything you'd want anyway," he said, forcing a cheerful tone into his voice even though he felt the same old hollow burn in his throat that he felt every time he thought about his impending death. He didn't want to die.

This is too hard, he thought as he started to pull away from her but she wouldn't let him. Now she was really crying, silent tears glistening in the moonlight. She pulled on his jacket, drawing him closer, arms wrapping around him.

"I just need a minute," she whispered, closing her eyes tight as she clung to him, feeling the weight of him on her and knowing that within a year she'd never see him again. He slipped a hand between her back and the door and although she thought he might have shed a tear, she'd never ask and he'd never tell.

Mia and Dean drove back to her house in silence around midnight to see Sam pacing the front porch. He stopped when he saw the car and Dean knew he was in for a lecture.

"Hey Mia," he said, stopping her before she got out of the car.

"Yeah?"

"I think you should tell Sam how you feel. I don't want him to be alone when I'm gone."

She nodded, mulling it over. "I'll try, but I've never been much good at that kind of thing." Truthfully, she didn't want to think about Dean being gone. They'd been apart for a long time, but distance was different than death.

"Just be honest with him," Dean shrugged. "Oh, and one more thing. Could we keep that uh… what happened back there, to ourselves?"

Mia laughed, "I won't tell. Besides, I don't think it'd go well if I went up to him and said, 'hey Sam, I was just out at the river kissing your brother and he thinks I should tell you I have a crush on you.'"

"Yeah better to just pretend it never happened," he said.

They nodded slowly, staring at one another, then Mia got out of the car. Dean lingered a minute but as soon as his door opened Sam lit into them both like teens who came home way after curfew.

"Where have you guys been?" he snapped. "We've been calling you for hours."

"Sorry, Sam, I guess we didn't have signal," Dean said, shoving his keys in his pocket.

"Why are you limping? Are you alright?" Sam asked, helping Mia up the steps.

"Yeah I just tripped is all. So where's the fire? What's going on?"

"We heard over the police scanner that a car was found abandoned near that old shack. It looked like they had a flat tire but no one knows where the person is or what happened to them. Bobby thinks we should go check the shack in case the demon got to someone else and is trying to lead us back there."

"Alright, then let's load up," Mia said, going inside to grab her guns when Sam stopped her.

"There's no way you can fight a demon limping like that. I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay here."

"And what about the demon?" Dean said. "We can't leave her here alone in case it comes back. I think you should stay with her Sammy. Protect her in case it comes here."

"Dean," Sam began, but Dean interrupted.

"We're not leaving her here alone," he said, more firmly this time. He wanted to protect her, but more than that, he wanted to protect Sam. Now that he knew his brother's anti possession charm was lost, he didn't want to chance Sam getting possessed. Having him and Mia at the house would mean that Dean could work without worrying about them.

Sam set his jaw and relented. "Fine. Yeah, okay. I'll stay here."

Bobby walked out onto the porch with a duffle bag full of supplies. "Let's go," he said, tossing the bag into the back seat of the Impala.

"Call me if anything weird happens," Dean said before joining Bobby and soon they were just taillights in the dark.

"Let's get you inside," Sam said, helping Mia into the house.

She plopped down on the couch, feeling the warmth of the fire on her skin. Carefully she elevated her leg by putting on the coffee table. "Don't tell Dean," she chuckled, referring to the many times of the last few days that she'd slapped his feet off the table. Her mind went back to what had happened with him in the car as she pulled off her socks and shoes. The ankle was swollen but it wasn't bruised. Sam brought her an ice pack from the freezer and gently placed it where the skin was inflamed.

"It'll be fine in a week or so," she said as he sat beside her.

Sam didn't reply, he only pulled his lips into a tight smile and nodded slowly. Something was off about him. His face was contorted with concern but his fists were clenched so tightly on his knees that his knuckles were white. Deep down her stomach twisted but she wasn't sure if it was instinct telling her something was wrong, or just her overwhelming nerves at the thought of telling Sam what he meant to her.

"Dean told me about the deal," she said. "He said if he tries to break out of it, you'll die."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, those are the terms. But Ruby says she can help him."

"That's the demon right?" she asked, her voice laced with skepticism.

"I know she's a demon, and they lie but what choice do I have? I understand why he made the deal, but I don't know what I'm going to do when he's gone. I mean, he's my brother. I can't just let him die without trying."

"It's scary," she whispered. "This is going to sound crazy but, I really missed you guys. There were times when I thought about reaching out, but I thought I might look like some crazy person."

"I wish you would have," he admitted. "We wondered what happened to you."

"I didn't think I mattered that much to be honest."

"You mattered more than you think. Dean asked about you for awhile, but dad never told us anything."

"I wish I hadn't been so afraid to look silly," Mia said. "You guys have been so close to here so many times. But I guess that can change now, right? Hell, I might even team up with you two sometimes."

Sam nodded, "I'd like that."

Mia inhaled deeply, thinking of what had transpired between her and Dean at the river. "He's worried about you. About what you're willing to do to break his deal with the crossroads demon. I don't blame you for trying, really I don't, but I'm afraid for you guys with all this crap you've gotten yourselves into."

"I know. We've really gotten in deep this time," he admitted, rubbing his hands together. There was so much stress and anxiety that came with talking about Dean's deal, he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "So, how'd you mess up your leg?" he asked, pointing to her ankle; anything to change the conversation.

"Ah, that," she grinned, scooting up in the seat. "There's a local bar I go to sometimes to get away. The whole, dog in the bed thing was getting to me so I went out there for a bit and Dean showed up. Said, I'd had too much to drink and we left but not before I tripped in a pot hole." She didn't want to tell him about getting his brother into a bar fight, though she was sure he might find out eventually.

Sam nodded and left it at that. His eyes were glued on the fire and in the back of his mind the voice whispered to him. They'd been gone for hours and Mia seemed to be sober now. So where had they really gone? Flashes of his nightmare reemerged, as vivid as he as looking at it in person. But this time it was different. They were in the front seat of the Impala, tearing down the highway in the moonlight, music blaring. He could see Mia in Dean's lap, moving to the beat of the music as they risked their lives for a good time. His teeth gritted together so hard he could hear them creaking in his ears, fist clenched so tight his nails bit into his flesh.

"Hey, Sam? Can I talk to you about something?"

Mia's voice brought Sam back to the real world. "Sure," he said.

"Well, there's this guy that I really like," she started, her face burning, heart pounding in her ears. She wanted to blurt out how much he meant to her, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship. If he didn't feel the same way, things could get awkward and they still had work to do. Green eyes peered at him, watching for his reaction.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, a little confused.

"Yeah. I've known him for awhile, but I don't know how he feels about me."

"Is he…. Is he a good guy?" Sam asked, watching her carefully. Was she talking about Dean?

"One of the best," she grinned. "He's sweet. A real gentleman."

"Well then, I guess your best bet is to just… tell him how you feel," Sam said. The voice in his head taunted him, whispering quietly _she's already screwing him you know. That's why they were gone so long, remember?_ Sam rubbed his eyes hard with his hands but the voice only grew louder, echoing in his ears. _It's always Dean. They always go for Dean. She's fucking him. In her bed. In the Impala. In the Chevelle. IN YOUR BED SAM. THEY'RE FUCKING IN YOUR BED AND LAUGHING AT YOU!_

Sam practically jumped up from the couch.

"Are you alright?" Mia asked, flinching at his sudden movement, then again when he phone rang. It was Dean. Sam glared at her when she answered it. "Dean? What's up? Did you find the demon?"

The answer stopped her in her tracks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The lights of the Impala landed on an abandoned car about a mile from the old shack. The driver door was wide open and the hazard lights were flashing but there was no sign of a living soul for miles. All around stalks of corn stood stock still as if they were silently waiting, watching to see what happened next.

Dean clicked on his flashlight and walked out to investigate. "They blew a tire but they didn't finish fixing it," he said when he saw the spare laying on the ground near the shredded tire.

"Maybe the demon's new meatsuit has a car. Pulled up, offered help, then kidnapped the poor schmuck," Bobby said, checking the inside of the car.

There were a few drops of blood on the seat, but not enough to cause alarm and they looked old. Probably had nothing to do with the disappearance of the driver. A purse in the front seat told them the car belonged to a woman and the cellphone that lay next to it told them she hadn't left her car willingly.

"Let's go check the shack," Dean said, heading back to the Impala.

Nothing looked out of place at the end of the dirt path that led to the shack. No cars were parked by the road, or fresh tracks in the mud. None of it felt right.

"I don't like the looks of this," Bobby muttered, cocking his pump action shotgun.

Dean lead the way to the shack but it didn't seem as ominous as it had when they'd been only a few nights before. There was no lightning storm or buckets of rain; no flickering candles in the darkness. Only the sound of crickets and the moonlight casting its silver glow on the vines that covered the house. He shone his flashlight across the front of the house, the light shimmering from the broken glass of the windows.

He eased up onto the porch, ready for anything. He pulled a flask of holy water from his pocket and his cellphone came with it, skittering across the porch. Quietly he cursed and shone the light down to the rickety slats until he found his cell, sitting right next to the pendant Sam had lost. Down on one knee he retrieved the necklace and it hit him like a brick wall.

"Sammy," he whispered.

"What?" Bobby asked, coming up behind him. "Is that Sam's anti possession charm?"

"Yeah, it is," Dean said, sprinting back to the car without another word.

"What in the hell are you doin' boy?" Bobby called, following Dean as fast as he could.

"The demon's in Sam," he yelled, hopping in to the Impala. "All this shit that's been goin' on, the blood on the door, the dead dog in Mia's bed. It's all been Sam."

"That's ridiculous," Bobby scoffed.

"Is it?" Dean asked, cutting his eyes to the older man. "Were you with him all day today?"

"Well, no."

"Since the night that son of a bitch escaped there's been no dead cows, no black corn, no storms, nothin'. No one else goes missing until today when we're all gone from the house but Sam. He's been actin' weird but I thought it might just been because he's got a thing for Mia but no… no, that thing's in him."

"You think the demon lured us out here? Away from the house? For what?"

"Mia," Dean said, pushing the Impala to the limit. "It wants revenge for what we did and who's the one that called us here in the first place?" He whipped out his cellphone and called Mia, his heart racing as he quietly begged her to pick up.

"Dean? What's up? Did you find the demon?"

"Mia, listen to me, I need you to stay calm and act like everything's ok. Sam's possessed. I can't explain right now but it's been in him the whole time and I think it wants to kill you."

She fell silent but he could still hear her breathing. She was processing it all. "Not there huh?" she replied, her voice wavering only slightly. She'd caught on. Good.

"Listen to me, I need you to tell Sam that you need something out of your car. You go outside, you get in, and you get the hell out of there," he demanded frantically.

"Dean," she said, forcing a smile into her voice, "we left my car at the bar. Don't you remember? If you want us, you'll have to pick us up."

"Don't hang up Mia. You stay on the line. I'm on the way. I'm comin' you hear me?" he roared.

"I hear you. It's okay, Dean. We didn't know we'd need the car. I forgive you."

"Don't, Mia. Don't say that. I'm on the way, you just hang tight."

Silence.

"Mia?" he said but got no reply. "Son of a bitch," he yelled, throwing his phone into the seat.

"Drive faster, boy," Bobby growled.

"Is that Dean?" Sam asked while Mia was on the phone. She looked at Sam, forced a smile, and went on talking to his brother. "Is that Dean?" he asked again, taking another step forward. When she didn't answer him he snatched the phone from her hand and clicked it closed.

"Yeah, that was him," she replied shakily, resisting the urge to step back. "He's on the way and wants us to get ready. Said they might know where the demon is hiding."

"Is that so?"

"That's what he said. Let's get our stuff then," she said going for her gun on the coffee table.

Sam grabbed her hand, pulling it up to his chest. Had she not known he was a demon, she would have been pleased with the gesture, but every move she made could be her last. "Why Dean?" he asked, his voice thick with sarcasm that the demon was trying to hard to weave into sincerity.

"What?" she tried to pull her hand from his but he only tightened his grip. Her heart beat against her ribcage and she prayed with everything she was worth that Dean would get there in time. "What are you talking about?"

"Why'd you pick Dean?" Sam asked. Mia winced in pain as his grip grew tighter. She tried to peel his fingers off with her other hand but he only smiled and stepped closer. "I already know what you were doing while you were gone with him."

"We weren't doing anything. Sam, let me go. Please," she begged.

"Why do all the girls go for Dean?" Sam mused, shoving Mia backward. She fell over the coffee table and landed between it and the couch where he was on her in an instant, straddling her. His hand encircling her throat and he pressed his lips to hers. She sobbed against him but he didn't move. It was as if he didn't even feel her struggling beneath him. "What? Isn't that what you chicks go for? Don't you like jerk guys like Dean, taking what they want and leaving you all alone in the morning?"

He was practically yelling now, his hands tightening around her throat, eyes gone red. She reached under the couch, grabbing a flask of holy water. She fumbled to open it with one hand but he didn't seem to notice until she splashed some on his face.

The demon screamed and stumbled back away from her. Mia ran toward him, snatching the phone from his hand and making a mad dash for the bathroom. She slammed the door moments before Sam smashed into it, screaming in rage.

Shakily she dialed Dean's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Dean, please hurry!"

"Dean? Dean again?" Sam screamed from the other side, banging something against the door.

"He's trying to break down the door, you have to hurry," she begged, climbing into the tub.

The door began to crack on the inside and then it gave way, Sam's form filling the frame. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her from the bathroom, throwing her down in the hallway. Her phone was flung from her hand but the call stayed connected.

She could hear Dean yelling over the phone but nothing was clear. All she could hear clearly was Sam's incessant questions; why Dean? Why'd you pick him? Why can't you love me? None of it made sense to her. His fist hit her with a blow so hard it made Troy's feel like a love tap. Stars flashed before her eyes and before she had time to brace herself he hit her again and again. She cried for him to stop even as blood filled her mouth.

Again and again he punched her, smiling as he felt bones break under his fists. She cried out to Dean for help and then suddenly she was silent, but he didn't stop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Dean burst through the door moments too late. Bobby tackled Sam off of Mia's bloody body, wrapping iron chains around him. He held on for dear life as the demon raged and Dean threw holy water on it. He read off the exorcism as fast and thoroughly as possible. The demon writhed and cursed, shouting every obscenity in the book. He bragged about what he had done as Dean continue to read the exorcism.

Had it not been the body of his brother, he would have been tempted to cut the things head off for revenge. But he knew that if he harmed the vessel and the demon was sent back to hell his brother would not survive. The creature that set before him was no longer his brother, but once the demon was gone Sam would be restored.

He read the ritual as quickly as possible, trying hard not to look at the bloodied corpse of the girl he had kissed only hours before. He powered through the pain of it, using it to add conviction to his words until at last his brother's mouth was open wide and the black smoky form of the demon was sent back to hell.

Sam's body slumped to the floor, unconscious and no longer struggling against the chains that bound him. Bobby let him go, falling back, heaving to catch his breath. Dean panted, dropping to his knees beside Mia. He touched her cheek, but she didn't move. Her green eyes stared at the wall and he final scream replayed in his head; she was calling for him to save her and he'd failed.

"Son of a bitch," he cried in anguish, putting his fist through the wall before letting himself fall back to the floor, his head in his hands.

"Dean," Bobby began, but no words would come. They were lost on his tongue, so he closed his mouth.

Dean reached out and closed Mia's eyes, his hand lingering on her hair. He lifted her from the floor, feeling some of her bones shift unnaturally in his grasp. Bobby watched Dean disappear up the stairs, Mia's broken body in his arms.

Mia's body was laid on her bed, her hands folded over her stomach. "I'm sorry, kid" Dean said, trying to swallow the lump in his throat that threatened to suffocate him. "If I thought for a second that the demon was in Sam, I'd never have left you alone with him." He tilted back his head, keeping back tears. His hand found hers and it felt as though he'd been stabbed in the chest. She was still warm. He was so close to saving her. If only he'd realized sooner. If only he'd driven faster. If only…

Sam woke with a headache beyond anything he'd ever felt before and the taste of sulfur on his tongue. His hands hurt like hell and when he brought them up to look at them he was confused to see they were bruised and cut up. A groan escaped him as he sat up, blood rushing to his head and suddenly his headache had a heartbeat. The feeling faded and he saw his brother sitting on the floor by the fire, his arms resting on his knees, an almost empty bottle in his hands and a several more on the floor around him. He was like an island in a glittering sea of glass.

"Dean?" Sam said, but his brother made no move to look at him.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said quietly, still staring at the fire.

"What's going on?" he asked, a pit growing in his stomach.

Dean hung his head, rubbing his brow a little too hard with his fingers as he searched for the right words. "Something happened, Sam. And I don't… I don't know how to tell you."

Bobby came around the corner at the sound of their voices, hands shoved deep in his pockets. His eyes shifted from Sam to Dean and back again and he knew he had to step in. "This is gonna be a hard pill to swallow but, that demon was in you the whole time, Sam," he said as kindly as he could. Sam looked confused, his eyes searching Bobby's face, then Dean's back before it clicked.

"Where's Mia?" he asked quietly, his mouth gone dry in anticipation of the answer.

"She's gone," Dean said.

"What do you mean, she's gone?"

"Gone Sam," Dean snapped, rounding on his brother. "Gone gone."

Silence fell between them and Sam looked back at his hands. "Did I?" he stopped himself, swallowing bile that rose in his throat. "Did I kill her?"

The look on his face nearly broke Dean all over again but not nearly as much as feeling Mia's hand grow cold in his own. He'd left her alone in her room after that. Bobby wanted her bones salted and burned as soon as possible but Dean couldn't bring himself to do it. Not yet.

"Where is she?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Bobby began but Sam cut him off.

"Where is she?" he asked, louder that time.

Had he not been distraught Bobby would have put him in his place, but he'd let it slide this time. "She's upstairs," he said.

Dean turned back to the fire. He couldn't look at Mia again. They'd salt and burn her in the morning but for now, he couldn't handle it. He needed to drown his trouble for the night and in the morning he'd build a funeral pyre and let her go for good.

Sam stood on shaky legs and made the long walk up the darkened stairway to Mia's room. The door knob turned in his hand and he held his breath as the door swung open. Her skin should have been pale in the moonlight but instead her skin blossomed with bruises and contusions. The blood had been cleaned from her face and arms but her shirt was soaked in it. He choked back a sob and neared her, sitting on her bedside as images of what had happened trickled back into his mind.

It didn't feel right to stroke her hair so gingerly when it was his own bare hands that had crushed her bones. His hands that had killed her. Still he did it, his fingers trembling at the cool of her skin and he understood why Dean was downstairs drowning himself in liquor.

"I never got a chance to tell you…" he swallowed hard, but a tear escaped him anyway. "This is all my fault. If I'd have told Dean as soon as I knew my anti possession charm was missing, you'd still be here. This…" his hand covered his eyes.

She was gone. Gone gone, like Dean said, and soon Dean would be too. How much more loss could he take? His eyes burned with tears that he felt he had no right to shed and grief outweighed logic. He knew what he had to do.

Bobby got a call shortly after Sam went to see Mia's body and he left the boys in a hurry. Dean said nothing as Bobby walked out but soon after he laid down on the floor and passed out, his last bottle spilling on the floor. It didn't matter anymore. The house would be empty now and would likely be taken and sold to someone new. Someone who would never know what had really happened to the woman who had lived there.

Sam joined his brother in the living room and he stood over him for a minute, just watching him sleep. Dean wouldn't shed a tear about what happened. He'd drink himself to death before he's break down about it and since he was so close to death anyway Sam knew he wouldn't take it easy.

He fished the keys from his brother's pocket, jumped in the Impala and flew down the dark and lonely highway toward the crossroad where demon had been summoned the first time. This was stupid and he knew it, but if Dean had no time then he didn't need his. If Dean was going down, Sam wasn't going to let him go alone but Mia… she wasn't a part of it. The game he and his brother played of I'll save you and you'll save me. She was an innocent bystander that happened to get drawn into whatever curse the Winchesters had on them.

The night was mild, a gentle breeze blowing in from the west but not a cloud in the sky. Out on the edge of town where there were no street lights the moon shone bright. All around him fields of corn rustled in the breeze. Heart pounding he summoned a demon.

She appeared behind him, as many liked to do, and he turned to face her. She was gorgeous. They all were. Her neck dripped with diamonds, contrasting her dark skin. Full lips curved into a smile and red eyes narrowed at the sight of him. She pushed out a hip and rested a hand on it, her red lacquered finger nails tapping.

"Well then, look what the cat dragged in," she said, eyeing him from a distance. "Sam Winchester. Let me guess, you want Dean let out of his deal. Well sorry, but I wouldn't do that even if I could so if you don't mind, I have souls to collect," she said, starting to walk away.

"Wait," he said. "that's not why I'm here."

She turned, eyeing him skeptically.

"I'm here to make a deal. I want you to bring back Mia."

"Mia? Hmm," she said, mulling it over. "I'll bring her back but only for ten years. She originally had more than that but I'd say ten years in fair."

Ten years. Standard. Sam nodded. "Fine, ten years."

"And what do I get out of this?"

"My soul."

"A year of your life for ten more of hers? Getting' that straight?"

"No," he replied. She raised an eyebrow and he continued. "Dean doesn't have much longer. I'm going to try to get him out of his deal but if I can't… I don't want my brother to die alone."

She smiled broadly and took a step closer. "Ten years of her life, and you die in a few months with Dean?" He nodded and she laughed. "Well hell, I can't pass that up now can I? If it's what you want, come on over here and seal the deal."

Sam hesitated only a second before closing the distance between him and kissing her lips. He could feel her smile and then she was gone. The night was quiet again; peaceful. It was as if he'd not just sold his soul to a crossroads demon. Crickets chirped and the wind blew in the scent of rain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Dean's ears rang with the sound of Mia screaming, crying out for him to save her. He choked back the bad taste in his mouth and sat up, his head swimming from all the booze. A hangover was setting in but the nightmare had to stop. His senses cleared but the crying continued. He rubbed his eyes and the world became clear. Someone was calling his name. Crying out for him. A thud upstairs put him into action.

Glass bottles rattled and rolled across the floor as he pushed himself up and toward the sound, hand on his gun. He took the stairs two at a time and as soon as he reached the landing Mia's bedroom door flew open and she hit her knees in the hallway. Dean's heart stopped and he nearly fell down the stairs. He dropped to his knees, gun abandoned on the step.

"Dean?" she sobbed, holding her arms, staring at him with fear and confusion.

"Mia, I…" he touched her carefully, as though contact might burn him or his hand might move right through her and he'd realize he was trapped in a bad dream. But now; he could feel her. Her skin was still cool but warming up quickly. She was soft and supple and alive.

"What's going on?" she asked and Dean pulled her close to his side. "Sam he… I thought he killed me…"

 _He did_ , Dean thought, his arms clutching her tightly. With one hand he patted his pants pocket and realized the Impala key was gone. "Sammy," he whispered. "Hey, give me a minute and I'll come right back okay?" he said, pulling away from Mia. He stared her right in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I just need you to sit right here."

She was hesitant to let him go, but he was here now and she knew he'd keep his word. Shakily she pushed herself into the corner by her door, away from the stairs. Dean stood and walked down the hall to Sam's bedroom, Mia picking his gun up from the top of the stairs and holding onto it tightly. What in the hell was going on? Flashes of Sam beating her to death came back to her and she could remember the pain of it. She could remember calling out to Dean.

"Dammit it Sam," he said through gritted teeth, punching the doorframe. He took a deep breath and returned to Mia, sitting in front of her. "Mia… I don't know how to say this but.. Sam did kill you. Or more, the demon that possessed him killed you. I drove as fast as I could but," he hung his head, shaking it slowly. All those what ifs swirled around in his mind. "I didn't get here fast enough. You were already gone when I got here. Me and Bobby sent the demon back to hell but it was too late."

Mia wiped away a tear and grabbed his hand. "This wasn't your fault, Dean. I know you did what you could." She bit her lip and cupped his chin as he had done to her in the car, forcing him to look her in the eye. "I told you I forgive you because I didn't think you'd make it in time. I don't want you to carry the weight of what happened, I just want to know what's going on right now. I'm supposed to be dead and here I am and… and you," she bit her lip to keep it from trembling. "What's going on?"

"I think Sammy made a deal. His soul to bring you back."

She could see the despair in his eyes. "What do we do?"

"Don't know if there's anything we can do. My soul's already goin' to hell in a few months, I definitely can't make a deal," he shook his head.

"What about me? What if I tell them to take it back?" she asked, not willing to let Sam waste Dean's life, or his own on her.

"I don't know if I can let you do that. The only way they'd let you reverse it is to give your own soul them and you drop dead where you stood. I'm not going to let that happen again," he said, a little too aggressively. He calmed his tone a little. "Besides, they want us; me and Sam. There's no way they'd let him out of the deal."

"How long do you think he has? Maybe we can figure something out."

"Usually it's ten years. You get whatever you want but they send the hounds for you in ten years."

"Then we'll save you. Get you out of your deal, and then we'll work together to get Sam out of his."

"Mia stop," he said. "I understand why you and Sam are so set on tryin' get me out of this but I just don't think it's worth it. You and Sammy, you want something more for yourselves. But me? Hell even if I wanted to stop hunting, I don't know what I'd do with myself. This is all I've ever known."

"Have you given up?"

Dean looked at her, unsure of how to answer that. "You know I've always protected Sammy. I don't regret the deal I made. But I won't sit here and say I'm ready. I don't want to die, but I feel like I'd be even worse living without Sam."

"But don't you think it would be just as unbearable for him to be without you?"

"I don't know," he said, "I think he'd be fine."

"And I think you're a bad liar."

Sam pulled up to the house and cut the Impala's engine. What was done was done. Now he just had to explain it to Dean. Sitting in the car forever wouldn't save him from Dean's wrath, or from the way Mia was bound to look at him. She was alive and most likely awake right now and would remember him beating her to death.

He opened the front door and heard voices at the top of the stairs. Taking a deep breath he walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked to where Dean and Mia sat talking in the darkness of the hallway. His heart wrenched up in his chest as Dean stood, helping Mia up. He said something to her, too quietly for Sam to hear, and ushered her back to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Dean walked down the stairs to his brother, stopping on the bottom step. He didn't know what to say. So many thoughts rushed through his head, questions that begged for answers. But Sam spoke before he had a chance to sort out his thoughts.

"How is she?" he asked, hooking his thumbs in his belt loops.

"She's shaken up. Confused, but okay. Alive," Dean said, setting his jaw, eyes staring hard at Sam.

"I couldn't let her die like that. Not by my hand," Sam explained.

"So you made a deal?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest, doing his best to restrain his emotions on the situation. The last thing Mia needed was to listen to them fighting.

"Yeah," Sam admitted. "yeah I did."

"What was the deal?"

Sam didn't answer.

"What was the deal, Sam?" Dean growled, raising his voice a little.

"She's got ten years," he said, shifting his weight.

"For what? Ten for ten?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Dean didn't like the sound of that. Sam remained quiet and Dean took the last step. "Dammit Sam, tell me. Ten years for what?"

"I didn't want you to die alone, Dean. If I can't take back your deal then…" he couldn't finish it.

There were no words. Dean rubbed his face. He couldn't believe his brother would do something so stupid. "So I traded my soul to bring you back and you're going to throw it away like that?"

"What? Dean, I'm not throwing anything away. I appreciate what you did for me, trust me, I do. But you didn't want Mia dead any more than I did. She's alive now. She has a chance to make something of herself. And me and you… we'll go down together. If we find a way to break the deals then we'll do it but if we can't…I don't want you to die, Dean. I don't. I don't want to die either but I also don't want to go on knowing your blood's on my hands. And hers," he said pointing up the stairs. "I killed her Dean. I was awake for it all. I remember beating her to death with my bare hands while she begged me to stop. What was I supposed to do?"

Dean clenched his jaw and turned away.

"Could you have just salted and burned her bones and walked away without a second thought?" Sam pushed.

Dean couldn't answer that. He bit his lip, thinking back to only hours before when he'd leaned in to kiss her. He'd said he didn't have long enough to offer her anything and now Sam didn't either. "Go talk to her," he said finally, walking to the kitchen and returning with a bottle of whiskey. He didn't want Sam to go to her. She'd be gone for good if he did but hell, it wasn't like she felt toward her the same way he did her.

Sam watched his brother as he sat on the floor in the living room, tossing some logs on the fire to keep it going. Dean was angry and hurt but Sam felt that there was something else under his brother's skin but he didn't ask what it was. He let him pop open his bottle and take a swig, staring into the fire while Sam went to Mia.

He called her name from the door, rapping his knuckles on the door. There was silence, hesitation, then she told him to come in.

She sat on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest. Sam sat toward the end of her bed, nervous about getting too close. She was shaken up and skittish but she had every right to be. His eyes fell to his hands, then to the bruises on her face and chest.

"I'm so sorry, Mia."

"I know," she said. "I know it wasn't you. It was the demon. I don't blame you Sam I just… it's weird being around you right now."

"I understand," he said, starting to stand.

"Wait," she said, stopping him. "Would you think I was crazy if I said that I didn't want you to go?"

"No. No, of course not."

"So… how much of it do you remember?" she asked, hugging her knees.

"All of it," he admitted.

Mia nodded. "You know, I never slept with Dean. When we were gone all that time, it was my fault. This guy I used to date was causing trouble and I fell right into it. He hit me. Knocked me off my bar stool and Dean jumped on him. They followed us outside, where I sprained my ankle, and we drove. Out to the river. Sat out there and talked for a while." She swallowed hard. "He kissed me."

"Oh," Sam said. "I didn't know he and… you."

"I told him he was too wild for me," she said, noticing his change in demeanor. He seemed disappointed when she told him about the kiss but she couldn't admit her feelings with a secret like that hanging between them. She only hoped that Dean would understand, but it was a drop in the bucket compared to what had happened since then. "When I was trying to tell you about a guy that I had a thing for? I was talking about you. Don't look so surprised," she chuckled when his eyebrows went up. "I had a crush on you as a kid and I don't guess it ever went away."

"Really? Mia, the last few days, all the terrible things I said and did… none of that's me."

Mia sat forward on the bed, kissing him sweetly, her hand lingering on his neck. "I know. And although I think you made a mistake in bringing me back, I'm glad that I have the chance to tell you how I feel." He still looked a little dazed as she sat back, wincing with the movement.

"Why don't you get a hot shower and we can talk about this," he said, standing and holding an arm out to help her up. As much as he wanted to talk to her, it was gut wrenching to try with her clothes stained with blood.

"Thanks," she mumbled through gritted teeth, letting him help he along.

Mia closed the bathroom door, biting her lip and she smiled to herself. Sam heard the water turn on but he waited outside the door in case something happened. She reached down to pull off her shirt but pain shot from her shoulder and she let out a little whimper. She tried again and failed, leaning her hands on the sink. "Sam?" she called out, knowing he was still nearby.

"Yeah?"

"Look, this is…" she sighed. "I can't get my shirt off."

Silence.

"Sam? You still there?" The door opened slowly to reveal Sam, looking a little flustered. He closed the door behind him but made no move to help her, unsure of what to do. Mia laughed at him. "Don't look at me like that, I really need help."

He gulped as she faced him. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and slipped it up over her head. She flinched in pain, taking the shirt from him and set it on the sink. She looked up to thank him but his eyes weren't on her face; they were on the bruises that darkened her skin. His touch was so gentle as he reached up to touch one of them.

"Hey," she said, drawing his eyes back up to hers. "That wasn't you."

He didn't reply. There were no words that could describe how he felt about what he had done to her but there was still something that needed to be said. She'd kissed him and in doing so told him how she felt about him. But he hadn't said anything to her about where he stood.

Sam took another step forward, gingerly wrapping his arms around her. She returned his embrace, looking up at him to study his face. He'd done so much over the few days that showed nothing but the demon that had possessed him. It was time that he showed her the side of him that she claimed to care for so much.

Steam began to fill the bathroom as Sam kissed her again, his hand cradling her head. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him in close. Deep purple bruises throbbed with every move but it was worth it to be in his arms. His hand slid up the curve of her back, unhooking her bra with ease.

She was caught up in his strength and the passion of his kiss, taking the pleasure with the pain as he lifted her and put her on the counter. She bit her lip to keep from crying out when she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Her nails bit into his forearms as she came down from the pain.

"We can stop," he said, panting into her lips. She was hurting but if she'd allow him, he'd show her that his strength could be controlled. He could be passionate and gentle with her.

"No," she said, relaxing her grip on him, fingertips gliding up his arms and down his chest.

Sam slid her bra straps down her shoulders, freeing her breasts. She moved to cover herself shyly with her arms but he grabbed her wrists gently, pinning them to the wall.

"You don't have to be shy," he said, his mouth warm and wet on her neck, his body hot against hers. He let go of her hands, her back arching into him as he trailed down her arm to trace the curve of her breast.

Mia wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and pulled him close, feeling him press between her legs. Her fingers traced his belt line, moving over the curves of his muscles, grinning when he bit her lip. She pulled his belt loose and he kicked his boots off, his hands never leaving her body.

Sam slid her jeans off and she unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall away. Mia gasped when he entered her, moaning into his mouth and wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. He cradled her in his arms, keeping his rhythm slow and steady, reining in his own desire to be wild and passionate with her.

The last memory she had of him before her death was blood spattering his face and a wicked smile on his lips but that memory was fading fast, replaced by the heat of him and the loving way he touched her. She moved her hips against him, pain mixing with the sweet sensation of him moving inside of her and she wanted more of him; to make him a part of her. No matter how much of his skin she touched, he still didn't seem close enough.

"Sam," she moaned into his ear, his fingers digging into her flesh as he restrained himself. Her head swam, legs tightening around him as she climaxed. The hot pulsing of her around him sent him over the edge and with one more thrust he came in her, breathing heavily into her hair.

They held each other close, steam thick and white around them, sweat trickling down their bodies but she didn't want to let him go. She clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping her from slipping away. He would hold her until she was ready to let go, no matter how long it took. Had he known what she was thinking, he never would have let her go.

"Sorry, I don't know much about this whole deal business but let me get this straight," Mia began, leaning into the doorframe. She'd been listening to Dean and Sam discuss what to do. Or more, Sam talking and Dean drinking and arguing with him. It really was like he'd given up on saving himself but she knew he just wanted to save his brother and Sam had given his own life for hers. She felt like she was intruding. "If your deal is broken, Sam dies. And now if Sam breaks his deal, I die."

"That's how it works," Dean said, taking another swig. "And I've never heard of anyone goin' back on a deal."

"But it must be possible. I mean, if there's rules and consequences, there has to be a way," she said.

"She has a point Dean. There has to be a way," Sam repeated.

"Stop Sam, just stop," Dean snapped, fire in his eyes. "God I've had it with this constant back and forth over what to do."

"I'm not going to stop," Sam shouted. "Not until I know that you're going to live. That we're both going to live."

"Is that what this is about Sammy? You think that since your life is on the line too that I'm going to help you find a way out of this? Well what if it doesn't go the way you plan?"

Mia slunk away to the kitchen, leaving them to argue. At the end of the day it wasn't about them. Not really. She knew that Dean felt some way about her, though he'd never said as much but he was harder than Sam. His brother meant more to him that anything, even his own soul. Dean would have had a hard time burying her or burning her bones, but he would have done it and moved on. Their shouting match in the living room was growing louder and her hands trembled. She had to do something to stop them. To put their lives back to the way it was twenty-four hours ago.

She exhaled, pressing her hands into her palms to stop the tears she knew were coming. She knew what she had to do and it would be the hardest thing she'd even done.

"I know what to do," Mia said, calling Sam and Dean's attention to her.

"Mia, what are you doing?" Sam said, noticing the gun in her hand.

"I'm setting you free Sam."

"Don't do that Mia," Dean said, taking a step closer.

"Stop Dean," she said, freezing both of them in their tracks. "Please just stop. We all know how to free Sam and that's what you want more than anything right? You can't say it isn't. I remember when we were kids and you were his protector. I was so envious that he had someone who loved him that much. And now you've given your soul for him? And for what? Him to waste it on me," she said, unable to hold back tears and she cocked the pistol.

"You're not a waste Mia," Sam said.

"I didn't mean it like that," Dean said, remembering his conversation with Sam when he'd come back from the crossroads. His stomach wrenched up inside him and he knew she'd heard what he said. "I didn't want you to feel like that. Just, put the gun down."

"This is the only way to break the deal," she said, putting the gun to her chest. "I want you guys to bury me, say what you want, then drive away. Get in the Impala and drive as far from here as you can. It's what I want. It's my last wish."

"Mia," Sam started, but she interrupted him.

"I love you two. I have since we were kids," she said, choking on a sob. "I wish I hadn't have wasted so much time and now… now I can give you time, Sam. Time to save Dean. Do you think you can do that? Find a way to get him out of this mess?"

Sam' fists clenched at his sides, a hard knot rising in his throat.

"We love you too, kid," Dean said, his voice shaking as he edged nearer to her. She was so far away. If he could just get closer maybe he could stop her. "You know I can't let you do this."

"Goodbye Dean. Sam. I'm glad I got to see you again."

They were at her side as soon as the shot fired. It seemed to echo forever through the house. Dean caught her before she hit the floor but she was gone before he touched her. Sam stroked her hair, his tears falling into the black locks and he leaned into her. Dean hid his face in the crook of her neck as he had in the Impala and he wept.

In the end Dean couldn't make himself burn her bones. He and Sam gave her a proper burial, soaking the soil with holy water. Sam got a bad feeling about it but his brother was dead set on his decision. They covered the grave and did what Mia had asked them to do. They got in the car, drove away and never looked back.

The Impala roared down the highway and Dean never moved, never flinched. The sun was setting on the horizon when Sam decided he couldn't handle the silence anymore. He'd noticed a trinket hanging from the rearview mirror; a silver wing. He hadn't ever seen it before and although he knew Dean must have taken it from the house, it was his way to start a conversation about what they'd just experienced. "What's that?" he asked.

Dean set his jaw, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel. "It was Mia's."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No."

Sam sighed, used to getting shut down by his brother. "Dean, I want to make sure this never happens again."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"We can't trust these pendants," Sam said, ignoring the bitterness in his brother's tone. "They can get pulled off, broken, stolen, lost… I think we need to do something more permanent."

Dean got the idea. Tattoos. It was their best bet at doing what they could to never have another incident like what happened to Mia. "Fine. And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to ever talk about this again."


End file.
